Accessory
Accessories are various items and artifacts that can assist the player in combat or some other function. There are a total of six accessories to collect, the majority of which can be obtained from one Shop. Gauntlet The Gauntlet doubles the amount of time the sword is held down with each attack. Effectively, this means the player attacks twice with each mouse click. For longer fights, the Gauntlet has a huge effect; not only does the player not have to click as much, but also will, on average, be attacking more often, meaning faster fights. Because Magic works only as fast as each attack, the amount of damage Magic does over time will be cut in half, but this will likely be miniscule compared to sword damage in any case. The Gauntlet can be bought from the Port, in Area 5, for 150,000 Gold. Winger Boots The Winger Boots triples the player's speed on the world map, and doubles speed within an Area. It is exceedingly useful once the map has been uncovered, and the player may be running between five or more areas for grinding purposes. The Winger Boots can be bought from the Port, in Area 5, for 50,000 Gold. Buckler Shield The Buckler Shield nullifies counter damage, that is, extra damage the player receives if damage is taken while attacking. Because in the early game, the margin of counter damage often results in a one-hit kill, the Buckler Shield is one of the most important accessories the player can have. The Buckler Shield can be bought from the Port, in Area 5, for 250,000 Gold. Coin of Bravery The Coin of Bravery prevents the player from leaving a screen before all enemies have been killed. It can be useful when fighting a boss with lots of attacks, as the player can hug the side of the screen - on the other hand, the player may be forced to fight for a long time if a level-4 enemy, or some other strong monster, is encountered, especially if the player has enough Vitality that death is not a quick option. It is very nearly a requirement for fighting the Necromancer, whose Onix Pulse attack pushes the player off screen. The Coin of Bravery can be bought from the Port, in Area 5, for 5,000 Gold. Trophy of Glory The Trophy of Glory is a flashing accessory which is obtained from the False God, at the very end of the map in Area 16. Its function is to turn the four Shrines into tests, which when passed will allow the player to leave the world map and take on the Avatar. The player must have the Trophy of Glory equipped to do this. Removing the Trophy of Glory turns the Shrines back to normal. Order of the Star The Order of the Star is a flashing accessory which is obtained from the Avatar. When equipped, enemies become significantly more difficult, with their health and attacks multiplied several times over. Also, the amount of money each enemy drops also increases dramatically. The Avatar himself, however, is certainly the better choice for grinding. Trivia *When the Trophy of Glory is obtained, it is called "a cup". *The Order of the Star's description reads "Proof of space conqueror", indicating that the player has defeated the ultimate challenge, the Avatar. Category:Guides